viaje al pasado
by sailorhotarutomoe298
Summary: yui era una bebe muy débil, que al poco tiempo de nacer, estuvo a punto de morir, pero logro sobrevivir gracias al corazón de cordelia ,que le permitió seguir con vida ;como resultado obtuvo el mismo tipo de sangre que ella… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien viajara en el tiempo y la asesinara? para apoderarse de su corazón.
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

 _yui era una bebe muy débil, que al poco tiempo de nacer, estuvo a punto de morir, pero logro sobrevivir gracias al corazón de cordelia ,que le permitió seguir con vida ;como resultado obtuvo el mismo tipo de sangre y aroma que ella. Pero… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien viajara en el tiempo e impidiera que Richter entregara a yui a seiji komori; para luego asesinarla? , ¿Alguien lograra seguir recordando a yui para salvarla de la muerte?._


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _Richter iba cabalgando en su caballo, camino a una iglesia para dejarle al sacerdote seiji komori, una bebe la cual se podía notar que traía en un brazo, mientras que en otro traía las riendas. ya cerca de su destino… algo sucedió._

 _De la nada apareció en mitad de su camino, una luz blanca muy brillante que con tan solo verla dañaba los ojos de cualquiera; un portal, Richter de inmediato se detuvo al ver esa luz cegadora. De ella salió un hombre encapuchado al que no se le podía ver el rostro en la noche._

 _Richter: quién diablos eres tú?!- pregunto Richter_

 _¿?: … … …_

 _Richter: contéstame maldito!- dijo enojado_

 _¿?: Entrega a la niña, a menos que no quieras morir, rápido- dijo el hombre en tono muy serio, por su voz se podía notar que era joven_

 _Richter: no lo hare, apártate de mi camino- respondió Richter andando en el caballo en modo de caminata_

 _¿?: Te lo advertí- dijo el hombre sacando una pistola, apuntándola detrás de la cabeza de Richter… le disparo._

 _Richter: AHHHHHH!- grito cayéndose del caballo pero amortiguando la caída de la bebe._

 _El hombre se tele transporto hacia ellos para luego golpearlo hasta matarlo, después de acabar con él, se llevó a la niña yéndose por el portal de donde vino._

 **EN EL PRESENTE**

Todos ya estaban preparándose para ir a la escuela, yui tardo un poco más porque shu le había chupado la sangre y quedo más tiempo dormida y débil, luego del regaño de reiji, todos se subieron a la limosina. Como siempre nadie se dirigía la palabra o mirada hasta que llegaron a la escuela, todos se fueron a sus salones.

Después de clases en peso el recesó y yui fue a la enfermería por su anemia, la enfermera le dijo que se recostara en una de las camillas, cuando lo hizo se durmió rápidamente.

Al despertar sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, haciendo un gesto de dolor, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de uno de los hermanos sakamaki.

Laito: bitch-chan como te encuentras –pregunto laito

Yui: l-laito-kun que haces aquí- pregunto yui

Laito: no es obvio- dijo acercándose a ella- vine a verte- poniéndose sobre ella

Yui: laito-kun para por favor!- dijo yui

Laito le quito los moños, bajando un poco su camisa y le empezó a chupar la sangre por debajo del hombro, repentinamente abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Laito: algo ha pasado- dijo laito

Yui: eh?- emitió yui

Laito: tu sangre no esta tan dulce como lo estaba antes- dijo laito

Yui: eso es malo?- pregunto yui

Laito: no, no lo es. Debe ser por estar enferma o algo por el estilo-dijo laito

Yui: oh- emitió yui luego escucho el timbre- llegare tarde -dijo yui luego de eso salió corriendo

Laito: será normal que su sangre sepa así?- se preguntó laito para luego irse

Luego de que terminaran las clases, yui se fue por un pasillo pero empezó a sentir otra punzada en el pecho más fuerte que la anterior que sufrió en la enfermería, haciendo un gesto de dolor, callo de rodillas en el piso. Trato de levantarse sola pero no pudo hasta que sintió que alguien la ayudaba.

Azusa: Eva… estas bien?- pregunto azusa

Yui: a-azusa-kun… gracias si estoy solo estoy un poco cansada - dijo yui levantando con su ayuda

Azusa: segura… que estas… bien- pregunta de nuevo azusa

Yui: si gracias por tu ayuda, pero ya me tengo que ir adiós- se despidió yui

Azusa se la quedó mirando algo extrañado, el aroma que emitía no era el mismo de siempre se sentía distinto, también pudo notar lo pálida que estaba. No sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ruki: azusa ya es hora de irnos, kou y yuma nos esperan-dijo ruki

Azusa: ruki… Eva esta… algo diferente-dijo azusa

Ruki: si su olor por alguna razón no es el mismo-dijo ruki

Azusa: también… lo notaste?- pregunto azusa

Ruki: lo note, en el recesó pase por la enfermería, cuando la vi se veía muy pálida, mas de lo habitual- dijo ruki

Azusa: ruki… no se… porque… pero… tengo un mal…presentimiento-dijo azusa

Ruki: yo también azusa… bueno ya vámonos-dijo ruki

Luego de eso azusa y ruki se fueron, kou y yuma los esperaron por un largo tiempo, al llegar a la mansión azusa y ruki no podían dejar de pensar en que algo malo iba a pasar.

Yui se había atrasado mucho que la limosina se fue sin ella, se sentía muy débil, al llegar a la salida de la escuela alguien la estaba esperando.

Ayato: oye chichinashi, te atrasaste mucho ya no soportaba más, déjame chupar tu sangre-dijo ayato acercándose a ella

Yui: ayato-kun me siento muy mal, ahora no- dijo yui

Ayato: tu olor es diferente, me pregunto cómo sabrá tu sangre- sin previo aviso ayato la mordió, pero su sabor era muy diferente.

Ayato: ¿qué pasa? Tu sabor es… muy diferente- dijo ayato pero noto que yui ya se avia desmallado en sus brazos.

Al llegar a la mansión la dejo en su habitación recostada, también noto lo pálida que estaba, se veía muy mal.

Ayato: ¿Qué te está pasando?- se preguntó eso antes de irse de la habitación dejándola sola

Después de unas horas despierta muy débil y mareada, trata de levantarse y lo logra para ir por un vaso de agua se sentía sedienta. Después se va de nuevo a su habitación a descansar pero es detenida por alguien

Kanato: ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- pregunta kanato

Yui: kanato-kun… fui por un vaso de agua- dijo yui

Kanato: yui-san detente este momento, tengo sed- dijo kanato

Yui: lo siento kanato-kun no me siento muy bien… puede ser en otro momento- dijo yui

Kanato: quien te has creído para negarte?!- grita kanato

Yui: pero-dijo yui

Kanato: cállate de una vez!- dijo kanato acercándose a ella y sin piedad le en peso a chupar la sangre pero se arrepintió cuando la probo

Kanato: qué asco sabe horrible!, es muy fuerte!-dijo kanato empezando a llorar

Yui: kanato-kun-dijo yui

Kanato: aléjate de mí, tu sangre esta asquerosa-dijo yéndose y dejándola sola

Después de eso haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, yui regreso a su habitación, pero al llegar sintió otra fuerte punzada en el pecho, su corazón latía muy rápidamente.

Yui: Ahhh!- grito yui, sonando más bien como un quejido, así que nadie la podía escuchar

Yui empezó a sentir mucho dolor, todo se estaba volviendo negro no podía parar de temblar, se estaba empezando a desvanecer como un fantasma… finalmente desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro, fue borrada de la existencia.

¿Qué va a pasar ahora?, ¿Quién pudo haberle hecho esto?, ¿Quién será capaz de traerla de nuevo a la existencia?

 ** _Continuara_**


End file.
